


Stocking S(t)uffers

by HiddenSt0rms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Surgery, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenSt0rms/pseuds/HiddenSt0rms
Summary: It’s not uncommon to have a sore throat in the wintertime, especially in a crowded place like Queens. It’s also not uncommon for said sore throat to turn out to be strep. But what is uncommon is for this to be the seventh throat problem this year.Leave it to Peter’s luck to need his tonsils out right before Christmas.Or: Tony knows just what to get Peter for Christmas following his tonsillectomy.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 128





	Stocking S(t)uffers

**Author's Note:**

> Did I really write Peter getting sick on a holiday with no real plot except fluff again? You know it. Merry Christmas everyone!

It’s not uncommon to have a sore throat in the wintertime, especially in a crowded place like Queens. It’s also not uncommon for said sore throat to turn out to be strep. But what _is_ uncommon is for this to be the seventh throat problem this year.

Leave it to Peter’s luck to need his tonsils out right before Christmas.

Well, it’s partially lucky for this to happen over winter break, with school conveniently closed for 2 weeks, plus no schoolwork to worry about between semesters. But still, also insanely bad timing, being stuck in bed with the worst sore throat in the world while all his friends get to live it up. And here Peter thought he would too, given that he’s spending the entirety of break at Stark Tower. Well, he still is, just...in bed, recovering. 

Peter reaches out from under the blanket and pulls out another cough drop. He’s about sick of the artificial honey flavor, but it provides a soothing coating over an otherwise sore throat from hell. Funny how a surgery that’s supposed to _prevent_ him from getting more throat problems is making him feel this way. The pain has blossomed from his raw, aching throat all the way to his neck, jaw, and ears. 

Peter reaches for another one of the gold candies, but alas, the jumbo bag is already empty. He figures he should just suck it up and try to get some sleep, but even the mere act of breathing is unbearably painful, the cold, dry winter air slapping the back of his Sahara throat with a fiery hand with each breath. 

Truly the perfect way to spend winter break.

An agonizing minute later, Peter simply gives up, swinging his legs over to go find another source of relief. He trails into the kitchen and fixes himself a glass of ice cubes to suck on when he’s spotted by Tony arranging decorated cookies onto a plate.

“You’re up,” Tony states, as if it’s not already obvious. “How ya feeling?”

Peter winces back a painful swallow, not even wanting to attempt talking. Luckily, that’s all Tony needs, who flashes a look of sympathy.

“I’d imagine, kid. If you’re feeling up to it, we’re watching the Polar Express. Christmas Eve tradition.”

That would be alright. Just laying down and watching a movie. Peter nods, and is led to the living room where Happy and Morgan are already geared up on the couch, ready to watch. Morgan’s in Christmas pajamas, along with Happy (which are _totally_ covered by their shared fuzzy blanket), and both have mugs of what smells like hot chocolate in hand. 

“Peter!” Morgan exclaims, brushing away some stuffed animals to make room for him. Peter flashes a smile and settles underneath his own Christmas blanket, all decked out in snowflakes and snowmen. He looks over at the mugs longingly, the hot liquid sounding heavenly to his aching throat. Tony, of course, is three steps ahead, already getting up and heading towards the kitchen before Peter can try to convey what he wants. 

“I’ll go make you some, kiddo.”

Peter is grateful, but says nothing. He’s sure he _can_ talk, but it’s not worth risking pain-wise. Plus, he’s sure his voice sounds raspy and deep beyond interpretation. Best not play the “strain your voice to be heard” game and simply wait it out.

“How can we get the frog out?” Morgan asks in deep thought, earning looks of confusion from the other two.

“Frog?” Happy asks. 

“Mommy said you lose your voice when there’s a frog in your throat. So all we need is to get it out. Hm, maybe if you go upside down, it’ll jump out!” Morgan looks so proud of herself for coming up with such a good solution, Peter’s glad he physically can’t turn it down. He wouldn’t have the heart for it.

But luckily, Tony’s coming back in to hand Peter the mug of steaming heaven. “I read online that marshmallows help sore throats, too.”

“I’m sure that’s only the gelatin in _real_ marshmallows, not the store bought ones.” Happy corrects. Tony rolls his eyes, promptly ‘shh-ing’ him.

“Ever heard of the Placebo Effect, genius?”

* * *

Christmas Eve had been a sleepless night for all. Tony had tried every trick in the book to get Morgan to actually calm down and sleep until he finally had to threaten to sell all of her Christmas gifts if she didn't stay in bed. And that’s not even including when Morgan mistook Happy for Santa when he got up to use the bathroom; that had been a shenanigan all on its own. Peter had also struggled to get any proper rest, the pain from his throat clouding his body’s ability to relax into unconsciousness. No one thought morning would ever arrive. 

But it did, by some miracle of God, and now everyone is gathered in the living room next to their pile of presents. Peter reaches for one when he’s stopped by Tony. “Check your stocking, first. I’m sure you’d appreciate what _Santa_ brought.” He says with a smirk.

Peter dumps out the contents and blushes. Two jumbo bags of cough drops (the _good_ kind, the cherry kind), bottles of throat spray, tea bags, hot chocolate packets, a bottle of honey, a mug with a spider on it, and a gift card to a local ice cream shop. If Peter could give the stocking a hug without earning a lifetime of teasing, he would. Instead, he settles for mouthing ‘thank you’ and giving a genuine smile.

Peter truly couldn’t have asked for anything more. 


End file.
